When the fox returns
by Lily1029
Summary: When jayden comes to fabeltown bigby is delighted but both their lives are about to get turned upsidedown; but what about thier affair?
1. The fox and the wolf

The misty grey sky darkened as Bigby walked through the buildings of Fabletown to the park. The mist around the park was strangely familiar, creeping around the trees. It comforted him as he thought of the days back in the homelands. As night dawned he reamemberd how jayden the fox and him were to hunt.

Jayden creept Behind the tree closing in on the farm. As they edged nearer to the chicken coop there was a bang as the farmers shotgun was fired. He realised it was not at the two carnivores but something else in the distance. Jayden and Bigby looked at each other for a moment. The plan was simple he would take down the farmer , jayden would catch as many chickens as possible.

Soon after they met at the hideout, with four chickens and a man. It was savage but it was food. Bigby couldn't remember a better time.

However his mind wandered away from the good times in to the times where the humans were smarter and the food wasn't there, or available. He hated to think it but they were starving to death.

The joy when he heard that their was an amazing and easy source of food that was just across the river. They were exilerated and jumping with joy as they spied on the cottage across the hill. Inside lived an old woman. Every day her granddaughter would deliver her cookies when the sun was 3/4 across the sky. Bigby was supposed to grab the girl and her grandma and Jayden was going to grab the chickens from their yard. The plan was simple right.

He barely used any of his strength as he forced the door in. The grandma was dead, he needed to grab the girl, they had both their families to feed and so he waited. The girl came in as normal and Bigby had another peice of food under his belt .

He left the cottage , head held high. But he felt a hot slice down his left cheek. The blood poured out, his heart raced but it would take more to defeat the big bad wolf.he turned around to face his challenger . A woodsman at first sight but he appeared more than just burley, a thug with a sack and a gun, A robber maybe? His hands clawed and ripped at this thuggish man. He felt them get caught in his ginger beard and yelped as hot blood gushed from his stomach. He freed his claws but the woodsman pulled out a gun loaded with silver bullets.gis weakness.

His heart raced and he he reacted quickly but before long he couldn't feel anymore pain and his vision was clouded with blood . Jayden must of left and he let himself fall unconscious and die knowing he got food for his family, or helped lily get it.

Slowly the pain returned to his body. His eyes began to see and his hands were trembling again. He dipped in and out of consciousness but he couldn't recall anything in the brutal hours after. The only thing he remembered was the fear of Jayden not being there, that she might of died.

He was told that she left; he was distraught.

Slowly he reached the floor of his apartment, he had to kick Collin aside and he fell asleep. His nightmares were full of the failed attempts , the ones in vein . And Jayden , what did he do , he wanted her back .

The next day snow shoved something in his hands and demanded he take it tho the finance office and gave him a small package to take to the the witches. The finance office was across town near by to the witches hut. He decided to go to the witches hut and got in a cab. Inside was an old acquaintance, they weren't best of pals. Gren. He wondered why he was here but walked past him. Gren stopped him and said that he could not could enter so he gave Gren the package and left.

The finance office was a fiasco, as he dropped of the package but he was stopped. Crane, the bastard. He exploited snow and used illegal glamours and stole from Fabletown and he just walks in here like he is the mayor. He was only the deputy Mayer and WAS. Crane began ranting that he was poor and starving. He kept saying that he didn't know how it was to starve, not have anything. Bigby was about to hit crane until a sillohete was in the doorway " of course Bigby doesn't know what it's like to starve" it said , but sarcastically." He didn't have to fight for his life doing what ever the fuck he could to keep him and our families alive, he didn't nearly die because of it"

Bigbys face lit up. He knew it was jayden it had to be. As she came up to him he could see the deep blue ocean like eyes. He knew it. "Jayden..." Jayden just smiled.

Months went by. They were friends.perfection, well it was perfect. Snow called Bigby down one morning, just by the witching well. A still body old with messy grey hair and knife wounds in her stomach back chest and thigh. And she had deep blue, ocean like eyes, he could recognise those eyes anywhere , she must be Jayden's mother. There were no other leads so he told snow who it was and he went to jayden. But Jayden had disappeared.

He searched until the moon was fully up. He couldn't stay awake for much longer and he turned home. He realised a figure in the distance . That figure drew closer. He was realieved as he saw Jayden draw into the light of the street lamp. Bigby told jayden to follow him until they reached the witching well. The ocean of tears drenched him from head to toe. He comforted her. Jayden looked up into his brown eyes and said "she is in debt to the teeedles." And carried on crying.

Bigby couldn't recall when but jayden and him both woke up as light crept in from the top of the room. As jayden left for home Bigby found snow, told her about the night and was of to find the tweedles.

I'm sorry this story is not yet finished but I hope you have enjoyed it so far don't hesitate to send me suggestions or ideas or constructive criticism for the ending or what you have read so far please be patient and thank you for your time


	2. Tweedle

As he entered the apartment block he could only hope the tweedles were in or one of them. Flytrap couldn't let him in this time . Anyway, when did the tweedles give out loans?

The apartment was locked, he knocked on the door, no answer. There was a scuffling from inside, something fishy was going on here. He knocked louder, one of the short , stout and fat tweedle brothers answered; Dee. "Soooo... you lent Jayden's mother money huh? How much?" Dee was disgruntled

"Name??" As much as Bigby thought back he could not remember her name , sanders! Jayden's last name is sanders " sanders" Dee pulled out a adress book mumbling to him self " sanders, here! 2000, why ?" Bigby explained the situation "how much did she have left to pay back?" Dee lifted up an eyebrow " 1400, she hasn't payed up for 3 months now- boss wasn't happy at all."

" your boss eh? Who's that?" Dee looked panicked he mumbled and stumbled but he couldn't say " I can't tell you that now can I" This investigation was going nowhere. Bigby was getting angrier Dee dodges every question, Bigby was about to threaten him " shit gotta go now I'm late, Bigby get out he'll be here soon , out !" He was pushed out of the door "who?" But the door had already locked. That was useless, what help did that do! As he was leaving he met crane.

" what the fuck are you doing here." Bigby question " I live here!" Crane replied Bigby left thinking ' I'd crane doesn't have anything why is he here, these arnt cheap apartments, why doesn't he live where toad did , before he went to the farm...


	3. Love and peace

Bigby smiled, it was rare but he was relieved, there were no fights. Dread filled him, the murder, there is probably going to be a long few weeks ahead of him. There was a soft knock at the door. He opened it; Jayden. Jayden came in, they talked they laughed and they smiled, he hasn't been this happy in decades, centuries even. Yet, he felt closer to her than snow, there was something different about her. She was beautiful, and funny and kind.

There was a silence hung between them. They stared at each other for a moment but it could of been an hour, Bigby couldn't tell. He hated to admit it but he really liked her. Liked, liked her. " I need to tell you something" the soft whisper slipped out of her lips like snow from a cloud. Bigby waited. "Why don't we be more than just friends?" Bigby's heart was in his throat. He knew what he should say but it was trapped behind his lip.

"Of course." Jayden leans forward and lightly kisses him gently on his cheek. "Love you."


	4. What the newspaper

The Fabletown newspaper , something new.

Just a note that at this time the Fabeltown news co. Has opened with the newspaper fable truth newspaper giving Colin a job. As he has money he can afford glamour. He has wavy ashen blond hair and sky blue eyes. However he is overweight and very ragged.

Jayden walked in to the worst situation at work . At her desk was the boss. A swift meeting and she was fired. She turned and walked away sad and sullen. The new newspaper had vacancies. Her face was illuminated, it had to be better than working for woody.

The building was tall and clean. It was uniformed and she was quite impressed to say the least. She had an interview booked for tommorow, she was hyped. Who owned this place anyway?

Bigby was also quite happy to have a way of finding out the news, it will employ a lot of unemployed workers. He thought of beauty and beast and Collin. Who was running this place he thought.

A knock at the door probably meant Bigby should get up and get it. Jayden was smiling " what's the news then?" Jayden asked wether he wanted the good or bad news first and he decided to get the bad news over and done with. "Well" Jayden proceeded "I don't know what I did but I got fired, however the good news is I found another job **TODAY** and I have an interview tomorrow with the fable news co. thingy. Bigby was overwemed with joy that Jayden had found a better job.

They decided to spent the night together. It was fun they joked they laughed they kissed.

The next morning Bigby woke up late to a note on the kitchen table, he saw it and automatically thought of the worst possible things that could of happened. Maybe she's leaving me maybe she's ran away.

'Sorry Bigby, didn't want to wake you. Going home to get ready for my interview and shower see you soon jayden XX'

Phew.

He decide to grab a newspaper on his way to the business office to see snow. It's been slow this week there can't be much to write about. On the front page in dancing letters

**The sheriffs affair **

'What the fuck' he said aloud several people stared at him. The bloody bastards thinking they can expose him. Wait a minute. The only people who knew that him and Jayden were in a relationship were himself , Jayden and Collin. The picture on the front was of them, last night, kissing. Obviously taken from the window.


	5. An illicit photo

The days dragged on as Bigby was thrown with glares and snide remarks, even from beauty and beast. He questioned Collin, the only person which he though could of wrote that. He didn't care about it , he only cared about the people he could trust. Collin didn't write it, he could tell. Jayden and Bigby began thinking, how about he murderer on the loose.

There nights were filled with fun and sex, the days were filled with work. One day they finished working on their plan. Bigby began finding the tweedles . Both of them were of to be questioned. Jayden has an hour to search.

She first found a small adress book. Names of people, money they owed. After she found a file on her mother. And a small button on a wall. She pocketed the items and followed the stairs that the button opened up. Inside were boxes and envelopes. Most were filled with cash, some filled with drugs and illegal goods. And a letter

' tweedles, doing well get the word payments from g.s. Or I'll take things into my own hands

-boss'

He grabbed the letter. G.s - Georgia sanders, right. She had only 10 minutes to grab anything else useful, she realised that all the boxes had the same logo , a person on a spinning wheel? She pulled out her pocket knife and cut the logo out, she pocketed everything and left, trying to make everything loom as normal as possible

She began to wonder home and find Bigby until she wondered by the newspaper shop, where she worked. The title of the article was **the affair** but it wasn't the title that grabbed her attention. A photo, an illicit photo of her and bigby, this had gone too far, she quickly bought the newspaper and went to find bigby.


End file.
